


Thirst

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [34]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Biting, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Spanking, Vampires, Voyeurism, Werewolves, Whipping, blood-drinking, dub-con, eating of raw flesh, enslavement, fangs, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur weakens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, readers!

As they finally drew closer to their destination, Dracula told Arthur more about what to expect at Leander’s castle.

“As you know, Leander and Will have fourteen children,” Dracula said as he and Arthur rode side-by-side. “The oldest is Constance. She is well over one-hundred-years-old. The youngest is Mordred, and he has just had his sixteenth birthday, which means he has come into his fangs and his thirst for blood. I want you to be very careful around him, Arthur, for he has very little control over his urges.

There are children of various ages in between, and as I told you before, Leander has pets other than Will, although far less prized. None of them have carried Leander’s children as Will has. Castle Lubita is very large—twice the size of Castle Dracula. As Leander prefers to have his children living with him and I prefer my privacy, he and his family took over the stronghold while I chose to live at Castle Dracula. The forest surrounding Castle Lubita is very dangerous. Not only are there wolves, which as my blood-mate you really don’t have to fear; but there are also magical creatures. You must not venture into the forest without me.”

Arthur nodded, wondering what types of magical creatures Dracula could possibly mean. Gwaine and Percy had been restless, frequently stopping to rut or just to howl, answering howls from nearby packs sounding from deep in the forest. Arthur noticed that Percy always seemed to mount Gwaine in wolf form, and he wondered if Percy’s enormous cock was somehow easier to take that way. They would stop to rut; Percy would tie Gwaine, and they would lie panting in the underbrush as Percy licked at Gwaine’s scruff and ears. The rest of the group would leave them behind, but they would eventually catch up to them.

The day’s journey had been particularly long and tiring, with Will eventually being drawn onto Leander’s horse to sit in front of his master, head lolling onto Leander’s shoulder with fatigue. His belly was already swollen, and when questioned, Dracula informed Arthur that vampires had a gestation half as long as humans. They had some trouble finding the cavern, as the night was cloudy with no stars or moon shining from above.

“I know it is around here somewhere,” Leander said irritably. “If those two wolves would stop their antics and help us…”

“The moon is nearing fullness, and they are restless,” Dracula said. “Arthur, are you well?”

Arthur jerked upright from where he’d sagged on his mount. “I’m fine.”

“Are you hungry, A Mea?”

Arthur shook his head, and the Count frowned.

“Here!” Morgana’s voice called from up ahead.

“If she has found it, I will give her pleasure until she begs me to stop,” Leander swore, urging his grey stallion into a trot.

Morgana had indeed found the opening to the cavern, and Arthur sighed in weary relief when he dismounted his horse.

Dracula called to Gwaine to find meat, and they began the descent into the dripping darkness of the grotto.

Arthur stumbled, and the Count caught him, murmuring in Arthur’s ear as he half-carried him the rest of the way.

“My Own, you are ill.”

“No,” Arthur shook his head, although his mouth was dry, and his eyes hurt.

“You’re burning with fever.” Dracula began to strip Arthur of his clothing. “Marcella, help me get him to the pool.”

The cool water felt heavenly on Arthur’s burning skin. He rested against Dracula, too weak to even open his eyes. The smell of roasting meat met his nostrils, and Arthur turned his face into his lover’s neck to get away from the repulsive aroma.

“You must eat, my love,” Dracula told Arthur.

Arthur’s stomach lurched, and he shook his head. Instead, he licked the salty sweat from his lover’s neck, concentrating on the prominent vein there and how it felt against his tongue. Percy sank into the pool next to them, and Arthur’s head abruptly came up, detecting the scent of something tempting. Without thinking, he reached his hand out before quickly drawing it back.

“Let me have some of that,” Dracula told Percy. “Arthur, would you like a bit?” He held the quivering mass to Arthur’s mouth, and Arthur parted his lips. He chewed the sumptuous morsel, savoring the wet feel of it on his tongue before swallowing and licking Dracula’s fingers clean.

“Interesting,” Dracula murmured.

“Looks as though our Arthur is developing a taste for raw flesh,” Percy said, and Gwaine nodded.

Dracula continued to feed Arthur bits of raw meat, and Arthur thought it tasted better than anything he’d ever had. He held it in his mouth, sucking it dry before chewing it. Beside him, Percy grinned.

“It’s the blood he likes,” the Count said quietly as Arthur licked the red off his fingers. He tilted Arthur’s head back and ran his thumb between Arthur’s lips and over his teeth. “There are still no fangs, but it’s obvious he’s developed a taste for it. Gwaine, get me a knife.”

Gwaine moved from behind them and shortly returned with a small knife.

“Is my love thirsty?” Dracula crooned at Arthur, turning him in the water so that Arthur’s chest pressed to Dracula’s.

Arthur couldn’t articulate his feelings. He wanted, but he knew not what.

Taking the knife from Gwaine, Dracula lifted his left arm and slit his wrist, ruby red blood rising and spilling over his skin. He offered his bleeding wrist to Arthur, who stared for a moment, mesmerized at the sheer beauty of the gift. Then, taking the Count’s arm in his hands, eyes flickering briefly to those of his lover, Arthur bent his head and pressed his open mouth to Dracula’s wrist, sucking hard.

Dracula let out a moan, body arching into Arthur’s. Their cocks slid together, hard and sensitive, and Arthur sucked air in his nostrils, but did not let go of his prize.

The Count’s blood was like the most exquisite ambrosia on Arthur’s tongue. It pooled in his mouth, ran down his throat, and puddled against his lips. Arthur swallowed it, already feeling better than he had all day. Dracula stroked Arthur’s hair as Arthur drank, unable to get enough of the glorious life fluid. The Count shifted, pulling Arthur forward, so the Count’s cock prodded Arthur’s entrance, and then he slid home, drawing a moan from Arthur’s mouth in between sucks.

Dracula fucked Arthur slowly as Arthur continued to feast, the sounds of Morgana screaming in orgasm filling the cavern as Leander fulfilled his promise. Arthur drank until his eyes grew heavy, and his belly full. With mewling noises, he licked the remaining blood from Dracula’s wrist and gave himself over to the fucking.

Arthur turned his head to see Leander’s face buried between Morgana’s thighs as she sat at the edge of the pool, feet dipping into the water and skirt hiked around her middle.

“Leander, no more! I’m sensitive!” Morgana wailed, but Leander only chuckled and kept licking and nibbling between her open legs. Arthur tightened around Dracula’s shaft, spurting sperm into the water between them, and watched Dracula’s eyes roll back and his face tense as he found his release.

Arthur soon after fell into a doze against Dracula, his lover’s spent cock still lodged inside him.

 

 


End file.
